1. Field
Example embodiments of the following disclosure relate to a structure of a lower hinge structure of a refrigerator and a disposition of a water supply pipe, and more particularly, to a structure of a lower hinge structure of a refrigerator and a disposition of a water supply pipe, such that the refrigerator having an enhanced exterior appearance by eliminating a kick plate and by disposing the water supply pipe at a bottom surface of an outer case.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus having a storage compartment and a cold flow supplying apparatus, which is configured to generate and supply a cold flow to the storage compartment, thereby keeping food refrigerated and frozen. The storage compartment of the refrigerator is formed having an open front surface, and a door is installed on a body to open or close the open front surface. The door may be rotatively coupled to the body by an upper hinge module and a lower hinge module with respect to the body.
Such a lower hinge module, in general, is composed of by including a hinge bracket which is bent in about 90 degrees and having one portion fixedly coupled to the front surface of the body and having the remaining portion coupled to the bottom surface of the door in order for the door to be rotatable.
Meanwhile, a dispenser apparatus may be provided in order for the water stored in the storage compartment to be extracted, without having to open the door of the refrigerator.
A water supply pipe configured to supply water to the dispenser apparatus, as such, includes a first water supply pipe having one end connected to the dispenser apparatus and having another end withdrawn to the lower portion of the front surface of the body through the inside of the door, and a second water supply pipe having one end connected to a water tank at the inside of the body and having another end withdrawn to the lower portion of the front surface of the body.
The first water supply pipe and the second water supply pipe are connected to each other and fixed at the lower portion of the front of the body, and a kick plate is coupled to the lower portion of the front of the body in order for the water supply pipe not to be exposed.
An example of such a refrigerator has been suggested in Korean patent publication No. 10-2005-0077582.